


You're Golden to Me

by RottenApplePikmin3



Series: LazyTown more like LazyAnimals [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Adding more later - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog - Freeform, Golden Retriever, Growling, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Sportacus turn into a dog, machine function, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenApplePikmin3/pseuds/RottenApplePikmin3
Summary: This is alternate timeline of CATastrophic this time Robbie actually use this machine on Sportacus





	1. Chapter 1

 

Robbie was sleeping on his orange chair when he hear the kids making voices again. He groaned and got up, he know Sportacus is there with the kids making them ugh exercise.... he went to the periscope and saw the kids kicking a ball around. Robbie wriggled his nose a little and put the periscope back up. He tapped his chin.   
"I need something to make Sportaflip-flop gone from here without the brats ruining my plans" he said out loud.  
He look to the left of the room and saw some parts he use for making machines he snapped his fingers and teleport near the box. His eyes widen and smile. He have an idea. A brilliant idea.   
"I know! I can make a machine that can teleport Mr.Flippity Flop away from the town and everyone will go back to being lazy!" he smiled, he truly is a genius.  
He went and look in the box throwing some parts he didn't needed. He started building behind the box. He went up with a small box with a button on top of it.   
"When he come near I just push this button-" Robbie point at the button slightly smiling. "-and then POOF byebye Sportaflop!" He laughed and left his lair.

  
Sportacus waved bye at the kids went they started going back to Stephanie's house for lunch. The blue superhero put his hands on his hips and scan the area he stopped when he saw Robbie walking towards him. He smiled, mostly Robbie try to avoid him or only approach him when disguised.   
"Hi Robbie!" Sportacus happily said. Robbie roll his eye and look at Sportacus and said.   
"How do you feel about free travel?" Sportacus tilt his head in confusion, he open his mouth to talk but Robbie pull his machine out.   
"Well I'm going to give you a free ride!" Robbie laughed and pointed the his machine at Sportacus. The hero try to grab it but the raven haired man press the button on the machine. Robbie smiled when the beam hits the shorter man but did nothing, he frowned. He wasn't to glad that his machine didn't even work. _'_

 _Maybe I should have tested first then expect it to work....'_ He thought. "Cool a laser pen.... I mean box!" Sportacus try to grab the machine out of Robbie's hands to play with it. The tall man groaned and walked away from Sportacus and to the near manhole.

Sportacus smile turn to a frown and folded his arms. _'Was that box another machine he made to make me leave?'_ Sportacus shooked his head. He hated that Robbie wanted him gone. He get wanted them to be friends... maybe even best friends. He turn his head in time to see the kids retreating from Stephanie's house. He smiled and do some backflips to meet him them. He landed in front of Stephanie and smiled. 

"Want to continue playing our games guys?" He asked happily. He saw they all nodded their heads and run to the field. laughing. He smiled and run after them he start to do a front flip but fall right on his face because he started feeling unbearable pain on his tailbone and his head. The kids turn away and noticed and ran up to him.

"Are you ok Sportacus?" Stephanie asked, concerned. Sportacus sat up and about to say he was ok but he hiss at the pain on his bottom he sitting on. So he went back to laying back and whimper a bit and hold his head. 'What is happening? I was fine moments ago!' Sportacus worriedly thought. All the kids look worry and feel concern for their hero. Stephanie move Sportacus hands away from his head which he soon put near his stomach which is now hurting. She place the back of her right hand on his forehead and frowned.

"Sportacus I think you have a fever. Your forehead is burning!" She said, and look at the group which seem to calm down.

"You should go home and sleep" Stephanie said while putting her hands on her hips. The rest of the kids nodded.

"And when you feeling better you can play with us again!" Ziggy said happily. Sportacus nodded and started to stand up. Which seem to have trouble with now. He slowly walked to his airship and barked, "LADDER" Before slowly and painfully climb the ladder. He collapsed on his white floor and roll up to a ball. The pain is unbearable now. Everything was hurting but soon Sportacus fall asleep on his floor


	2. Stop Barking at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus woke up in a solution that Robbie actually helped him in

Sportacus open his eyes and walk to this window to see the sun rising. _'_

 _I must have fell asleep on the floor..... to be honest it was comfortable there'_ He jogged near this door and shouted. It opened up and he walk closer and look down and notice he have blonde paws...  He whimpered and look at the rest of the his body. It was all furry of course, realizing he a dog he back away from the door. _'WHAT HAPPEN TO ME? Why did Al open the door if I didn't speak english? I guess it still works when I'm dog... how am I supposed to get down now?'_

He walk closer to the door again and looked down. If he can't go down, he need someone to make him go down. He started yelling help but of course that come out as barking, he barked louder hoping one of the children come and find him and get help.

Robbie turn in his chair. He keep hearing a distance barking. He groaned there are rarely dogs around Lazy Town even if there are they are not barking. He got up and left his lair to find the dog to deal with it  ~~you know screaming at it cause why not~~. He walked around hearing the sound getting louder but not loud enough he stopped at one part of the town and look around. It sound like it around there but there no dog. He rubs his ears and look up. His eyes widen when he saw a dog up in Sportacus' airship. He look around to see if Sportacus going to come and save it from jumping off or come out of his airship and bring him down. But nothing stuff.

He sighed and look up again. "I need to.... get up there somehow..." He look around to see if Sportacus near and do this then him. 

Sportacus look down and wagged his tail. Robbie Rotten! Someone who can come and save him he barked ladder so Robbie have something to climb up on.

This made Robbie frowned. _'Is Sportacus up there?'_ He look up to see the cheery man to carry the dog and bring it down. He grab the ladder and slowly climb it

 _'Don't look down.Don't look down.Don't look down.Don't look down.'_ Robbie chanted in his head. To Sportacus he was happy that Robbie is actually willingly to help an animal from a high place.

He made it to the top. "You how did you even got up here?" Robbie asked. The blonde dog started barking at him. He frowned and went on the platform the golden retriever is on, who is still barking, his tail was wagging as well. _'I would never get a dog'_ He grabbed the dog and put it on his back with some struggles and even more slowly climbing down.

He stepped on the ground and gently put Sportadog down. Sportacus jumped on him and bark right in his face, “Thank you Robbie! I couldn’t get don’t myself since I have paws now!”.

"UGH STOP THAT" Robbie cover his ears. Sportacus put this tail behind his legs, he forgot that Robbie can’t understand him, he hesitantly lick his face. To apologize, since barking sorry would annoy Robbie and he doesn’t want him to think he’s doing it on purpose. And he know dogs lick people when they’re grateful so it was the only choice he had.

Robbie pushed Sportacus so he wouldn’t be on him, he brush his outfit and grumble. He started walking to a manhole so he can go back to sleep before the brats and Sportacus come out and ruin it, he heard barking again and noticed that the dog he saved is following him. He groaned, knowing It going to be a long day. 


End file.
